A Winters Frost
by struckforwinter
Summary: Hiccup saw him once on a dark winters night, The photograph never showed a face but the eyes burned bright in his memory. After 7 years he returns to the spot to meet the spirit and get all his questions answered but a friendship is born with the lonely spirit, known as Jokul Frosti. ModernAU, JackXHiccup
1. Chapter 1

The town trapped by winter was its nickname. Yes the little town just of the coast of Berk was surrounded by snow and frosted windows. Both blessed and cursed by a winter spirit. Children spoke of him in hush tones on snowy evenings in groups or singulars watching, waiting for the spirit they called Jokul Frosti. The frozen pond it was well known for freezing over in a matter of seconds, a mystery those adults could never understand, but the children knew well that it was the work of Jokul Frosti.

So here sat Hiccup, alone. His small frame shaking in the cold snow clutching the camera firmly between his hands, waiting. He felt as if it had been years since he sat down. The small 9 year old had his mind set to get the first photographic evidence of the spirit hoping to get noticed to get a friend other than his mother.

_10pm _

The evening drifting on Hiccup going with it almost asleep he sat his back numb from the cold.

_10:30pm_

By this time he was nodding off every few second's soft chills running through his spine being the only thing keeping him awake. Snow fell from the sky as he nodded off for the fourth time in the last two minutes he failed to notice the winter spirit fly down the wind softly following him.

_11pm _

A flash of light pierced through the darkness for a few seconds.

The spirit jumped at the flash of light and snapping sound of a camera turning from his place to face the source of the flash. Hiccup sunk a little, it was looking at him Jokul Frosti was looking at him the blue eyes piercing through the darkness and lighting up the glint in Hiccup's forest eyes. He stood up shaking his head and shakily walking in the other direction, he did what he had to and now he headed home.

As he walked home he was shocked to find the spirit hadn't shown up on the image and editing the lighting trying to get something he sighed. Leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes the blue piercing eyes shining under his closed eye lids. He was tired and irritated, he needed to sleep.

Maybe it had all been a dream. But it wasn't.

_Exactly 7 years later. _

Hiccup sighed closing his locker some friends making him jump as they patted his back "So, what's the plan for tonight?" one asked as Hiccup groaned. "Nothing much" he answered "I'm going to do some homework so I can't come to Snotlout's with you…probably wouldn't be able to my dad doesn't like adolescent drug addicts who hit on girls way too young for him" He then added as the group before him erupted in laughter, he knew it wasn't supposed to be a joke but ignored his mind and left them to it.

Finally escaping his friends at his front door he got into the forest Camera in hand. He was trying again he knew it was only 4pm but the snow still fell. He took it as a sign. The pond still looked the same as he looked around from all those years ago he remembered it well, especially those piercing blue eyes that haunted him almost all the time.

The spirit was hiding Hiccup knew It "Hello…?" he called out voice more questioning than confident.

No answer. "Hello?" he called again more certain this time "Jokul Frosti?" it was silent after that before he heard a small chuckle.

"Please, It's Jack"

**Hello~! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter thing. I don't really know where I'm going with it. Hopefully somewhere I have something up my sleeve. I hope you enjoyed it even though it wasn't good.**

**Sorry if I suck**

**Hugs and snowflakes ~Finn.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup was more than startled by the voice, So now he knew two things (1) that Jokul Frosti was real and he was not a crazy man and (2) he should probably stop calling him Jokul Frosti and Jack as the spirit requested. Turning around tightening his grip on the small camera he gulped "I'm sorry what?" The statement sounded a lot weaker than he had intended as the spirit smirked.

"Jokul Frosti makes me sound old just call me Jack" This made Hiccup stumbled back over his feet a little. "What's wrong with you Mr Jumpy?" Jack then asked the smirk still plastered across his face.

"n-nothing I just I just thought-"

"You just what?"

"I just thought I was crazy when I saw you all those years ago"

"Yeah Yeah" he obviously took no interest in Hiccup's priority "So what's your name? or should I stick with Mr. Jumpy?"

"Oh-It's Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Hadock The Third if you want to be technical" It was starting to irratate him how nervous he was around Jack and he didn't know why, but he was ever so often drawn to his eyes and the memories that came flooding back with them.

"Hiccup? Weird name's around here, huh?" Jack chuckled "Well It's nice to meet you either way"

"It's not my real name, just a nickname that everyone calls me, my real name is Ha-"

"Yeah, I'll just stick with Hiccup, okay?" Hiccup nodded at that, like anyone liked his real name it was slightly boring and by slightly he meant a lot. "So, Hic..why were you on the hill trying to take pictures of my sexyness all those years ago?"

Hiccup felt his cheeks flush a little at that point "You were quite the talk of our town" he began "And I wanted to get the first photographic evidence of you, but you didn't show up on the camera so I'm back to ask you why" seemed like a good explanation.

"Oh that thing, people only see me if they believe in me but we don't show up on camera's because well they have no way of believing in me as they're objects, I thought you'd be smarter than Mr Jumpy" Jack's words made something click in Hiccup's head and he was now exstreamly embarrsed by his 9 year old self. "So are you going to show me your house or what?" Jack then asked before Hiccup could say anything.

"Uh sure okay," he muttered beginning to walk up the snowy hill while Jack followed speaking about mainly snow days and fun times.

How did Hiccup get into this?


End file.
